You and Me
by SiriusNL34
Summary: Harry has an eight month old baby and he doesn't know who the other father is. Who will help Harry raise his baby? An HPDM Slash, Don't Like it, Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

--

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"Shh, please baby, be quiet before Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon wake up," Harry Potter was in his room trying to muffle the cries of his 8 month old baby. "Please Jeremy, be quiet. We are going to get into trouble!"

Harry had tried everything to quiet the baby. He fed him, burped him, changed him and tried playing with him with his favorite toy, but nothing would calm the baby down.

Jeremy's cries finally started to soften, but it was already too late. Uncle Vernon was coming down the hall to Harry's bedroom.

"HARRY POTTER!" Vernon bellowed as he slammed the door against the wall, which just made Jeremy start cry louder. "You better shut that kid up before I send it to an orphanage!"

With that, Vernon slammed the door shut and went back to his room. Harry knew that his uncle wouldn't be able to take Jeremy, but the threat still scared him.

When he finally got Jeremy to calm down, he sat at his desk to compose a letter to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was one of the few people who knew about Jeremy. Only Ron, Hermione, Lupin and Snape were the only other people who knew about him. He had his own rooms at Hogwarts now, so it was easier to raise Jeremy without people knowing about him. Lupin and surprisingly, Snape, took care of Jeremy when Harry had classes. Snape had turned out to be a good friend in his time of need. Finding some parchment and a quill and ink, Harry turned back to his letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I was just wondering when me and Jeremy would be able to leave my aunt and uncle's house. I am starting to be concerned for the safety of Jeremy here. My uncle is threatening to take him to an orphanage, which I won't allow, but I am still afraid that he will do something else. Please reply whenever you have the time. _

_H. Potter_

Harry sent the letter to Dumbledore with Hedwig. He then went over to Jeremy's crib and looked inside. He thought about how he had Jeremy and a shiver went up his back. The truth was that he didn't even know who Jeremy's other father was. He was raped by a death eater when he was captured by them and after he defeated Voldemort, he was in the hospital wing when he was told he was pregnant. He was happy that he would have his own baby, but devastated that the other father wasn't someone that he loved.

Harry went over to his bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

--

End of Chapter One

How was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

--

Harry awoke to a baby crying and an owl tapping on the window. He went over and picked Jeremy up and then went over to the window to let the owl in. The owl stuck his foot out for Harry to take the letter and then immediately flew right back out the window. Harry laid Jeremy on his bed sat beside him. He unrolled the letter and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you and Jeremy are still doing well. I will be coming to bring you both to Hogwarts at six o- clock tonight. Have all your stuff packed and shrink Jeremy's furniture. You have special permission to do magic until your birthday, when you are of age. We will be taking the Knight Bus, since it is unsafe to travel by floo or portkey with a small child. _

_-Professor Dumbledore_

Harry got his trunk and started to pack his stuff into it. Once he was done with that, he shrunk all of Jeremy's furniture, except for his carrier. He took Jeremy downstairs to fix the Dursleys breakfast and heat a bottle for Jeremy. He sat Jeremy in a high chair and got out a bottle, eggs, bacon and pancake mix. He heated the bottle with a spell and checked the temperature with his wrist. After he gave Jeremy his bottle, he made breakfast.

The Dursleys came down and didn't even acknowledge Harry or Jeremy. They just sat at the table and started eating. Harry decided to wait until after they were done to tell them that he was leaving. They were finally done, so after Harry cleaned the table, he went over to his uncle to talk to him.

"Uncle Vernon?"

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know that my headmaster is coming tonight to get me and Jeremy and take us back to school for the rest of the summer," Harry said.

"Whatever. Will you be back next summer?"

"No."

"Good, now take that bloody kid to your room."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

With that, Harry took Jeremy and went to his room. The Dursleys hated Jeremy, but they didn't even know that Harry was the person who gave birth to him. They thought he got some stupid girl knocked up and she didn't want it so he took Jeremy. They didn't even know that he was gay.

Once Harry was back in his room, he put Jeremy down for a nap and he laid down on his bed. He did some of his potions homework, but eventually ended up falling asleep also.

--

_5:45 p.m. _

Harry was awoken by a baby crying. He got up and went over to where Jeremy was laying in his carrier. He changed his diaper and gave him a bottle. Harry then took all of his and Jeremy's stuff down by the front door.

At 6 p.m. Harry heard a knock on the door. He opened it and out on the front porch was an old man in purple robes with red stars.

"Ah, Harry. I trust you have all your stuff ready to leave," Albus Dumbledore said as he gave Harry a hug. Dumbledore had become something like a grandfather to Harry and Jeremy.

"Yes, sir. Jeremy is up in my room, I will go get him."

Harry went upstairs and picked up the carrier that held his son within. He took one final look around the room and made sure he had everything.

"Okay sir. We are ready to leave."

The two men walked out to the end of the street, one levitating a trunk and the other carrying a baby carrier. Dumbledore stuck his wand out into the street and suddenly a purple, triple- deck bus came down the street. They got on the bus and paid extra so Hogwarts could be the next stop.

About five minutes later, they were dropped off in front of the main gates at Hogwarts. A carriage met them there and they rode to the school in quiet. Once they got inside the school, Harry and Dumbledore said their goodnights and headed in opposite directions.

Once Harry got to his rooms, he un-shrunk all of Jeremy's furniture and unpacked their clothes. Finally at about 2 a.m. Harry got to go to bed.

--

End of Chapter Two

How is it?


End file.
